A Kiss of Plumeria
by Acci0 Malf0y
Summary: Hermione Granger. Know-it-all and new Head Girl of Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy. Jerk and new Head Boy of Hogwarts. They won't get along, there will be tears and then, there will be something else. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND WILL NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nightmares and a Train Ride

It was only the second day of school, and Hermione was being pushed to her limits by the one and only, Draco Malfoy. That's what happens when you two have to live alone together. She couldn't believe that she had to put up with him for the rest of the year. _He was a bloody Malfoy for goodness sakes_. He hated her guts (well, blood), and she knew it. She also knew that he was going to make things worse, but she didn't know how much worse exactly. She was almost regretting accepting the position of Head Girl when she entered the Heads compartment on the train.

The day had started off as usual, or as usual as it could get when you were about to take a train to your Wizarding school. Hermione had woken up at 5:30 and took a shower. Hermione's version of waking up was staying up all night, not getting any sleep, but just going around rearranging her luggage, and trying to fit more books into the compact space. This was a normal thing for her, not getting any sleep, especially in the past few nights. Her new habit was developed for two reasons. First, she was nervous about her 7th year of school. Even though she should've really been out of school for a year, she chose to come back to Hogwarts for her final year after the war was over and Harry had killed Voldemort. Secondly, she still had nightmares about the war and Death Eaters and Voldemort and what could have happened to her, Ron, her other friends and especially Harry.

The last nightmare she'd had was even more vivid than the rest. It started out: _Harry, Ron and Hermione had been in hiding since the incident at Fleur and Bill's wedding. They had been Apparating from place to place everyday, setting up camp and staying inconspicuous. Then after a few months of hiding, after Ron had left, and then returned, Harry was stupid enough to say "Voldemort", which then led Death Eaters straight to their hiding place, and they were captured and taken back to the Malfoy Manor. The room that they were brought to was filled with Death Eaters. Most wore masks, but the ones Hermione could identify were: Lucius, Bellatrix, Nott, Dohlov, and Malfoy, who was standing in front of the fire looking very pale and not his normal smirking self, just like the day that the trio had been captured. Hermione was tied to a chair, and so was Ron. Harry on the other hand was being watched closely by a circle of Death Eaters, after being 'Petrifus Totalus-ed' from the shoulders down, while they waited for Voldemort to come, so he could work his magic (no pun intended) and the long feud would soon be over. While they waited, Bellatrix, being the bitch she was, decided that it would be a great idea to start using the Crutacius curse on Hermione over and over while screaming in her shrill voice, "Stupid, dirty Mudblood! How dare you think that you could trick the Dark Lord? You thought that you could run and hide? Ha!" Bellatrix's high pitched cackles could be heard over Hermione's screams from the cruel torture, and Ron's protests._

_As Hermione writhed and screamed in agony, Ron was pleading for her to stop and curse him instead. Bellatrix just responded by saying, "Don't worry blood traitor, you're next, since you are just as bad as her, and her dirty blood." When Hermione started to slip into an unconscious state, Bellatrix stopped and kneeled to the ground. Voldemort had arrived. "Ah Potter. The boy-who-just-wouldn't-die. I knew you wouldn't be able to escape my grasp forever. And now, you will die, and I will take over the Wizarding world, like I should have many years ago. Before that night when I killed your precious little mummy and daddy and you just had to become "the boy who lived." Prepare to fight, or would you rather just give up since you are no match for me?" Of course, Harry's Gryffindor courage kicked in, along with his anger about his mother being insulted and he started cursing Voldemort, saying "You will never win, and I will be the one to make sure of it. I will kill you myself. With no help from anyone else." Unfortunately being paralyzed in most of your body doesn't help, especially when your want has been taken away, and Voldemort decided to use that to his benefit. "Of course, Potter my boy. But your friends over here have to go first. You know that they would never want to see you die. So you get to see them die slowly and painfully- and it is all your fault. How do you feel about that Potter? Feeling guilty? A little angry perhaps?" Of course he was angry, he had gotten them captured and now they were going to die because of him, but since Harry was in no position do be protecting anyone right now, he just sat there, struggling as much as he could, and fuming. Bellatrix got out her wand again and started torturing Ron on the Dark Lord's command. Ron's screams and groans of agony made Hermione writhe again. Then another Death Eater, probably Nott started torturing her and she started screaming again. _

oOo

That's where she either woke up screaming or someone else woke her up to stop the nightmare. She never slept through the rest of it to find out how it ends. To see if Harry lived or died, if he killed Voldemort, if she lived, if Ron was ok, and that was what probably scared her the most about the nightmare. Not the fact that she was being tortured or had to watch the ones she loved being tortured, or the fact that she was basically face to face with the Dark Lord and his army of Death Eaters, but that she didn't ever find out how the dream ended. That was something that she just couldn't stand. She couldn't just go through something and not find out what the ending is. That was her philosophy with books. Even if they bored her to death, she just had to know how they ended, so she had read many books all the way through, though she didn't like some.

Then, after she had fit two more books into her trunk, she ate her "breakfast" which consisted of toast with marmalade and an energy drink, which her mother basically had to shove down her throat, and left for the station after pacing around her living room for a couple hours, something that made her parents very nervous. They knew most of what happened during the war, but not everything. Some things, like the fact that she one point she was being tortured by Bellatrix, Hermione did not feel compelled to inform her parents of. She arrived at the station at 10:45ish in order to get on the train early for once. It was her final year at Hogwarts, and she had been presented with the honor of Head Girl, and was **almost** bouncing off the walls. _But that wouldn't be the right actions for the new Head Girl to take _she had rationalized with herself as she straightened her outfit, – which consisted of worn and torn skinny jeans, a plain white v-neck and black cardigan and her lucky red ballet flats- and kept herself in check. She had spent the last fortnight of her summer - after she had gotten her letter and badge - wondering who the Head Boy for the year was, since that was the only –and when she means only, she means ONLY- thing left out of her **very** informative letter about the year to come.

As it neared closer to departure time, many other students were boarding the train, looking for their friends in compartments and waving farewell or hugging their parents. There were some first years that were nervously looking up at the older students -_and_ _honestly they are getting shorter every year so, they really are looking up at the older students (except for Hermione really, 'cause she was only 5 foot 2, which was tiny compared to most her age, like Ron and Harry who were both about 6 feet tall or taller) - _huddling together with some people that they had met or were already friends with. Harry and Ron arrived then, and she hurriedly went to greet them with hugs and a squeal about seeing them, because honestly she wasn't sure if they were going to come back this year. They had been very vague in their letters, not acting themselves at all, except when congratulating Hermione on her new Headship. Harry received many stares, but that was to be expected for the boy-who-had-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named.

"Not much happened after the war ended. We mostly hung around the Burrow playing Quidditch and eating. You know, the regular, trying to stay out of the papers as much a possible," Harry replied to Hermione's question of how their summer went, blushing a little with a smile, after pulling out of his hug with Hermione. Harry had been living with the Weasleys who had graciously opened up their home to him after the war was over, since he had no other home to go back to. The Dursleys were gone and he had no other family, but he thought of the Weasleys as family and the Burrow as home, and it also helped that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't take no for an answer. For the summer, Hermione traveled to Australia and found her parents, which she then brought back to St. Mungos and had their memories repaired. She spent the rest of the time filling them in on (most of) what had gone on during the war, and conversing to her 3 best friends through post.

"Yes Harry, that's all we did," proclaimed a voice behind Hermione, which she recognized as belonging to Ginny, her best girl friend. "Nothing interesting happened what-so-ever. We sat around watching grass grow, and paint dry…" sarcasm filled her voice.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" Hermione streamed a dozen questions almost all in one breath, assuming the worst, and started reaching for her wand if a simple healing spell was needed. When she finally decided to breath, Ginny interrupted her.

"'Mione, just slow down, everyone is fine. Put the wand away. Harry and I just have some big news," Ginny confessed, taking Harry's hand with her right, and holding up her left so that Hermione could see her beautiful DIAMOND ENGAGEMENT RING…

"Oh Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed with a bit of shock from the gorgeous diamond in front of her. She was a bit worried at first because they are still really young, but she decided that they were smart enough to know to be safe and all that jazz, but she still decided to talk to Ginny about it later. She quickly recovered her composure, and squealed, "Awwww, guys, I'm so happy for you!!!" Wrapping them in a big hug, she corralled them into an empty compartment on the train and asked, "So, how'd it happen?"

"Well, the war was over, and Ginny and I had made up after our break up, since I had wanted to keep her safe while Voldemort was still at large. I actually made her dinner and with some help from the rest of the family, it was really nice and romantic, and just the two of us. I made a chicken with steamed asparagus and a super secret sauce and some cake. "

"I heard the cake was really impressive mate. Why haven't you cooked for us before?" Ron added. _Of course Ron only thinks about the food_, Hermione thought with a smile.

"It was my secret talent, but now that it's out…"

"Ok so we had finished eating," Ginny continued with the story as the boys had gotten a little side-tracked, and the train started moving, "and Harry, being the romantic that he is, says…"

"Ginny, they say that 'distance makes the heart grow fonder', and I've learned that it's true. I've spent many nights thinking of you, and I haven't been able to keep you out of my head. Thankfully I haven't lost my last chance to say this, and hopefully you still love me, because honestly I am more in love with you now than I ever have been. I can't stand being away from you, and those months while we were on the run, were the hardest. I couldn't see you, contact you, nothing. I need you in my life, for the rest of my life. I don't know how I'll survive without you if you don't say that you will marry me." Harry recited his lovely speech to the group and after an "awww" from Hermione, and a gagging noise from Ron, he continued, "And then, after I stopped her from choking, she basically screamed YES and I think that the rest can be figured out from there."

After Ginny playfully slapped him on the arm for the last part of the story, and smacked Ron in the back of the head for being an arse, Hermione pulled them both into another hug while saying her congratulations.

"So, 'Mione…. Have you found out who the Head Boy is yet?" asked Ron glumly, changing the subject, jealousy flitting across his face, his ears becoming a little pinker. He knew it wasn't him and was wishing that he could be the one to spend a whole year living alone with Hermione. He loved her and it had become clear as day during the war, but he didn't have the guts to say so yet. Harry had been trying to convince him to share his feelings soon, or she might become taken again like she had in fourth year with Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball. Harry had reasoned that Hermione was gorgeous and that she was basically famous and a hero, so there would probably be a line of guys wanting to win her attention, and maybe win her heart at the same time.

"No," Hermione answered in an irritated tone. "Apparently the five page letter of information of my duties and year could not have been two words longer to include the name of the boy I am being forced to share a dorm with for a full year. But I need to go find out. So I'll see you later, after I've done my Head duties." Hermione nervously left her friends, anticipating who could be sitting in the Heads compartment, who she would be sharing a dormitory with for a full year. As she was walking to the compartment, she started feeling a little nauseous and dizzy, but shook it off as excitement and the movement of the train.

She finally reached the Heads compartment at the front of the train. As she slowly opened the door, his blue-ish gray, very recognizable eyes bored into hers and a sneer grew on his pretty-boy face. The last thing she remembered was him saying, "I knew it would be you."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey there everyone!!! I hope you liked the first chapter! I edited it many times, so I hope I didn't make any stupid mistakes. Haha. I promise that it will get better.

This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me. I have some of it written, but I've been editing and writing a lot of different things, and I have *ugh* school. Also I am writing like 4 other HP fics, only one of which is on here, right now so you may be seeing something else of mine up there soon!

I wanna say super duper thanks to my first reviewer: voldyismyfather!!!! yay! Thank you so much for your review! It makes me feel super happy that peoples are reading my story!!!

I also wanted to say that this chapter of this story is not my favorite. It's kinda just a filler chapter and not really anything interesting happens.

Disclaimer: I do not and will not in the future own Harry Potter, unless J.K Rowling gives it to me as a birthday present of course.

And Now… Back to the story…

oOo

Chapter 2:

She woke up a little while later, confused and with Draco Malfoy leaning over her. _Ugh_ she thought. _Why is he here? This is the Head's compartment_. _Why is he even back at school after the war?_ And then it all came rushing back to her. He was…Head Boy! Draco was sitting beside Hermione's body, sneering at her, but she couldn't even focus on that or the fact that she really, really hates him, or the fact that she should probably be scared of him. _Damn. My head hurts like a bitch! _Hermione was struggling to find the strength to sit up, but even after she found it, she couldn't move because there was a _big_ _blonde ferret_ _in the way_.

"Get away from me, Malfoy!" she exclaimed as she struggled to sit up and push him away. She pushed but he wouldn't move. He was like a freaking rock. But he flinched away from her touch when she attempted a second time to move his rock-like body from her "personal space". He sat down against the window. "Stop trying to touch me you stupid mudblood! I know I'm hot, but you don't have to pass out when you see me," he sneered.

She stood up and glared. She was mad, and Hermione Granger mad is not a good thing. She was mad for many different reasons. She was mad at herself for one, for passing out in front of Malfoy. He was never going to let this go. Second she was mad that he was made Head Boy. _That crazy old man! Dumbledore must really be losing it!_ She didn't even think he was a good student, but apparently she was wrong, and she hates being wrong. Yet another reason adding to her anger. She was mad at him for being a git, wearing that stupid smirk and calling her a mudblood, time and time again.

Hermione went over these reasons in a mental checklist while she dug through her bag for something to eat. She was still feeling sort of dizzy. As she pulled out some of her Honeydukes chocolate, she started telling Malfoy off. "You arrogant git! You think everything is about you! Just because I passed out, does not mean it has anything to do with you, and you should stay out of my business. If you will show me the respect of that, which you are probably not capable of, I will show you the same."

"Ah, Granger. I knew you thought I was hot," he laughed, and she blanched. "But there is a problem with your plan. You see, I would **never** respect a mudblood. Especially if that mudblood is you."

"F you, Malfoy," Hermione responded icily.

"You wish you could, mudblood," he sneered back.

Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the Head's compartment to give the fighting pair their instructions, keeping Hermione from hexing him into next week, as she had started drawing her wand from her back pocket. Also the prefects were supposed to be coming soon, a fact that had slipped her mind, but wiggled back in. The Head's should be good influences for the prefects, right?

"The entrance to your dormitories is on the fourth floor, behind the portrait of the newly wed couple. You must choose a password for your portrait for the year. You must agree on it, and it cannot be changed without the permission of the other head." McGonagall said this looking straight at Draco, while Hermione sat by, a smirk, almost worthy of a Malfoy, was pulling on her lips. "You have monthly meetings with Dumbledore, and unless you have any questions, I have things to do. Please contact Dumbledore or myself if you have any problems." With that, she left the _happy_ world of Heads and entered her own compartment at the front of the train, while the prefects, started filing into the Head compartment. Some, everyone but the Slytherins, gave Malfoy frightened looks and sat as close to each other and as far away from him as they could.

oOo

Thirty minutes later, when the prefects had their duties assigned, and had left in a hurry to get away, Hermione started, "What do you…" her anger at Draco gone.

And Draco acted like a Seer saying, "Grace".

Hermione sat there, quietly thinking of the beauty of one word, nodding with the suggestion for their password. She couldn't help thinking about the smooth drawl of his deep voice and then she looked at him. Not just looked, like a glance, but really looked at him, analyzing his features, and realized for the first time since years ago, that him, Draco Malfoy was actually very handsome. _I never thought I would hear myself say this, even if it is just in my head. Maybe I have a fever. Did I hit my head that hard when I passed out? I probably should've slept a little in the past week. That's what's happening, I'm just sleep deprived. HA! That is the only reason I could ever think that him, the stupid arrogant git, was handsome. _He looked at her, moving his gaze from the landscape rushing by outside. She quickly looked away, pulling out a worn book that seems like she had read it about twenty times before.

Draco sat there, swaying back and forth a little bit from the gentle rocking of the train and watched Hermione for a minute, noticing that she had really started filling out her Muggle clothing. If she wasn't Granger, let alone a filthy mudblood, he would be making his move on her right this second. Her book she noticed she had probably read time after time. He wondered what made it so special.

Hermione felt his gaze, and put down her book. She said something along the lines of "Harry and Ron," under her breath and left the compartment. Then Draco just sat there for a while. He thought of the war. How things had changed, but hadn't changed at the same time. The Dark Lord had been defeated by Potter, and most of the Death Eaters taken captive. His mother made him go back to school, somehow, she had convinced Dumbledore to let him back in. So Draco sat. And thought.

oOo

When Hermione entered her best friends' compartment, she sat down next to Ron with an exasperated sigh.

"So, 'Mione, who are you boarding with for a year?" Ron asked jealously.

Hermione scowled and barely spoke, "Malfoy," and everyone else gasped. For a couple of seconds, Ron was so jealous that he wished that he was as handsome and confident as Malfoy, just so he would finally be able to tell Hermione how he felt.

"What? How could they let him back into school?" Ron fumed.

"Oh, Hermione, I am so sorry," Harry voiced, leaning over and patting her knee.

When Ginny spoke up, her comment was less than expected. "Well, at least he's cute. And imagine what you might see!"

The boys cringed at this mental image, and Hermione flushed, sitting there in shock at her friend's bluntness. Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, was getting redder and redder by the second.

"Oh and sweetie, if anything does happen, you have to tell me about it ASAP! I mean _everything_. No leaving out _any_ details. That's what girls do for each other when they're their best friend's maid of honor, right!?

Hermione rolled her eyes at the first set of comments, but at Ginny's last remark, she gasped. "I'm your what???"

"Maid of honor silly. Why wouldn't you be? You're like Harry's and my sister, and my best friend. And you have amazing organizational skills to boot."

Hermione gave a little squeal. "Oh Ginny, I'm so happy! This will be so much fun!" Hermione exclaimed before the two launched into a conversation over wedding plains in an excited and hushed tone, while the boys played games of Exploding Snap and at treats from the cart.

oOo

The girls lost track of time talking about wedding preparations. Hermione completely forgot that 1) Malfoy was Head Boy, 2) She was Head Girl, and 3) She was supposed to be doing rounds right now.

Malfoy on the other hand, couldn't get those facts out of his head. He was amazed at her new appearance. "Or, have I just not noticed how she looked before?" he kept asking himself, not out loud of course, because it would make him seem crazy, and he didn't want to be that right now because "Granger could be walking in here for her duties any minute" and she couldn't see him like that. She just _couldn't_. Hermione had been gone for over an hour, and he was wondering where she was. She was late for her rounds, so he got up to find her, and "politely" remind her of her new duties as Head Girl. "She's probably with Potty and Weasel," he thought, sneering to himself. As he set off to find her, he was right, and found her in a compartment with none other than the "_great_ Harry Potter, and not one, but _two_ Weasels." The girl Weasel and Granger were sitting in the corner whispering to each other. He opened the compartment door, his smirk growing.

"Leave ferret," Ron ordered as he noticed Draco standing in the doorway, "before I hex you." Hermione looked up from her conversation with Ginny and glared at Malfoy.

"Don't worry Weasel," Malfoy sneered, "I just came to get your precious girlfriend, who is slaking on her job as Head Girl, on the first day. And there is no way in hell I'm doing her duties."

Hermione jumped up, and Ron blushed. "First of all, we aren't dating. Secondly, guys I have to leave. Sorry! I didn't realized the time." She turned to Ginny and addressed her, "Hey Gin, we'll talk ore of plans later ok? Oh and don't get your hopes up," Hermione added with an overly smug smile. She then left with a wave and started her rounds of the train.

"Hey Granger, don't forget again. I'm not going to do your job, even if you have been feeling, a little, light headed," Malfoy explained with a smirk, turning in the opposite direction of Hermione, going back to the Head's compartment.

Hermione fumed down the hall for a minute, scaring a first year back into their compartment, but then remembered that she was helping planning Ginny and Harry's wedding, and her mind was filled with thoughts of invitations, flowers, music and everything else a wedding needs. These thoughts, and a few fire breaths calmed her down, and she felt much better to continue her rounds.

oOo

Hermione completed her rounds fairly quickly, and headed back to the Head's compartment to write down her and Ginny's ideas for the wedding. As she stepped into the compartment, Malfoy looked up from a book. She recognized it as Hogwarts: A History, ironically the book she had been reading earlier. His was almost as beaten up as hers… She took little notice of this and sat down across from him and pulled out a piece of parchment and a pen, and started making plans.

Malfoy looked up as Hermione entered the compartment from reading Hogwarts: A History. He had just been so ored, she borrowed Granger's book. He smiled to himself when she didn't notice that it was her copy. She must really be having an off day. When she started scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment that she had magically pulled out, he wondered what she was up to, and his curiosity got the best of him. He basically, involuntarily asked, "What are you writing?"

She looked up at him momentarily surprised, and then she icily responded, "None of your business," and went back to writing. He stood up and walked over to her and put her book down by her side and then stole a glance at her parchment's heading, and then proceeded to smile. "Wedding Plans." She looked up and glared at him as he left the compartment. "Here's your book back. Thanks for letting me borrow it," his familiar smirk played on his face. "Oh and Congratulations. Who's the lucky man?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Malfoy, keep your nose out of my business, and I'll keep mine out of yours. Ok? And they're not mine. I'm just planning it. So I would appreciate it if you left me to my work. And please refrain from going through my bags and borrowing my things without asking, ferret," Hermione explained as he paused in the door of their compartment.

"Don't worry Granger, I was just joking. I know no one wants to marry a filthy mudblood like you," he watched her face go from shock of his momentary niceness, to pain, unbearable pain. He could see tears starting to form I her eyes and he escaped. But not before adding, "I'm going to go _Scourgify_ my hands to get your filth off, before I change into my priceless robes."

Hermione sat there, tears trying to escape, but she pushed them back. "He's always been that way," she reminded herself. As she changed into her robes with the new spell she had learned, she began to regain her composure. Soon, she was fine, the incident pushed into the back corner of her mind.

She opened her book and concentrated on the pages. Her eyes skimmed over the familiar material. She got so consumed by the literature, she didn't even notice when Malfoy came back in, and then left a short while later. She felt the train stop, and quickly gathered her things. One of her jobs was to show first years where to go, and she was doing just that. "Look for a really tall man. He is a giant, and really hard to miss."

Soon the first years were in boats, and the other students were in carriages. She stood there for a moment, resting from all that she had just accomplished, when the last carriage showed up for her. When she climbed in, she noticed that she wasn't alone. Inside, was her supposed partner in this head-ship. He was looking out one window, and she looked out the other. The carriage ride all the way up to the castle was silent, except for the sound of the carriage itself rocking over the terrain.

This was going to be a _great_ year.


End file.
